Torn Flesh
by Twilightangel98
Summary: What if James didn't doe in the studio? What if Victoria came? What would happen to Bella and Edward? Possibly sick parts. You tell me. Rated M cause...if you read it you'll know.


**I just wanted to write this because I've had it in my mind for a while and I want to let it out already. I'll warn you when the possibly sick part comes in.**

VPOV:

"Please don't leave," I pleaded to my love, James.

"I have to have her blood, Victoria. I won't let her get past me."

I didn't want him to leave. He could get ripped to shreds and put into a fire from that protective, unnatural coven. If anything happened to him, what would I do?

"Please."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and began to back away.

He turned away for a moment then turned back around. "If I don't come back…I'm leaving you in charge of this coven."

He started to turn away again but I grabbed his arms and crushed my lips to his-for possibly the last time. Then he was gone.

BPOV:

I ran into the studio, gasping for air and sweating.

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard my mom call.

"Mom!! Where are you?" I yelled looking around.

While I was looking, I saw a light come for one end of the room. I ran over to it and saw a T.V showing my mother and me. The television shut off and I turned around. James was standing only ten feet away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But your mother would be a handful if she were here."

"You sick bastard," I whispered.

"Such language, Isabella. Do you think Edward would appreciate that?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I ran towards the door, but I didn't get there in time. James took me by my throat and threw me across the room. My head smashed in to the glass and cracked. My hair began to feel sticky and blood soaked my shoulder.

I gasped as the intense pain ran through my body. James walked over to me.

"What do you think Edward would do without his precious Bella? Beg me to let you live, Bella. Do you want to live?"

"Leave Edward out of this, please. He has nothing to do with this."

He laughed. I began to crawl towards the door but James stomped on to my lower leg. I cried out in pain. This was it. I was going to die…

I heard a growl out of nowhere and then heard a huge crash, like two boulders smashing together. I looked up to see James and Edward fighting. I was vicious. Terrifying. Edward was fast enough but not strong enough. He could possibly die in this fight. But what would happen? Who would live, and who would die? Only time will tell…

VPOV:

I've had a bad feeling ever since James left me side. If he dies, I'll go to the Cullens and kill them one by one. Rip them apart piece by piece. Burn them scrap by scrap. Then I'd kill that Bella girl, but force her mate to watch as I torture her and make her beg me to kill her.

I growled at the thought of the Cullen boy killing my mate. Even if James didn't die, I would still kill him for being such a fool and challenging u our skills.

The bad feelings flowed through my body, sending worried shivers down my spine. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to find him, if it was the last thing I would ever do. I knew he went to Phoenix, but where in Phoenix?

I ran to the airport and go a ticket and quickly boarded the plane. It would be about a thirty minute ride. **(A.N: I really don't know how long it is, but I want it to seem like James and Edward has been fighting for a while so yeah. And I want it to hurry up and not to have Victoria be on the plane too long.)**

When I got off the plane, I followed James's scent to an unfamiliar town. There were a lot of houses and other buildings. The sun was still out so I ran fast and tried hard to stay in the shadows. Dusk came eventually, and I was able to run without cover.

I came to a large building that had three different, strong scents in it. I recognized James's scent and the human's the most. But I also smelled the human's mate in there, and I heard a lot of noise. It sounded like a fight.

I saw a broken window above me and jumped to it. Inside, I saw James and Edward fighting for their lives. Not far from them, I saw Bella writhing in pain.

I growled as Edward pinned James up against a wall. He didn't hear me growl, thank God. But I got pissed. I had a feeling that James was in danger and was going to die. I lost it soon and attacked Edward, eagerly going for his death.

(BPOV)

The pain, the strong pain went through me. Pain from James's bite, and pain from knowing that Edward was going to possibly die from when Victoria came out of nowhere and jumped on him. I tried to scream in protest but only screamed in pain. I breathed heavily and my heart pounded as they both ganged up on him and he screamed when Victoria bite him. I was frightened.

Edward tried hard to fight them both, but he was getting weak. _He won't make it_, I thought. _He's going to die._

Tears fell over my blood-stained cheeks as Edward cried out in pain multiple times. Then, I saw the worse thing in the world and well as heard. Edward made a blood-curdling scream as Victoria ripped off his arm and threw it across the room.

I gasped and screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

They were both ripping Edward apart, limb by limb. I continued crying and screaming as they put Edward's remains into a pile and set it on fire. Then they turned to me with evil smiles on their faces and strolled toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. I just hope this ends soon.

(VPOV)

Finally. Edward was out of our way, and now we could have what we came here for. Her eyes closed as we approached her and her heart was a fast as a humming bird's wings.

"Ladies first," James whispered.

I smiled and sunk my razor sharp teeth into her delicate neck. Her blood was like nothing I've ever dreamed of tasting. There was no word for the beautiful taste of the thick liquid.

I moaned as the warm liquid flowed down my throat. If only all humans could taste like this. But they didn't. I wanted to savor this blood. But it wouldn't last too long. Soon, she didn't have any blood at all. Not one drop. I lifted my head and saw James staring at me with love and victory in his dark eyes. His lips were crushing to mine in seconds.

I purred as he let me go. His eyes hide a little bit of shock in them when I looked into them. I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt something a bit warm and slimy on my right hand fingers.

**(Possibly sick part here. If you don't want to continue, then you don't have to. Feel free to stop. For those who want to know what's in her hand and what is kind of gross about it, be my guest and continue. And I don't know how many of you will think this is gross, but that's kind of the point.) **

I looked down to see what it was. There, in my right hand, were strings of muscle. Human muscles. A few little drops of blood from the floor got caught on the bottom and dripped when I picked up the muscle.

I looked at the girl and saw a huge claw mark with flesh hanging out on her arm. I then new what I did. I smiled at the thought of what it felt like to dig my nails into her soft flesh and pry out her muscles and bones. I thought of how she would scream and beg for mercy as I slowly took out her insides.

That got me going. I smiled and dug out more flesh with my fingers and threw them across the room. I was close to getting to the bone when I felt a hand stop me. I growled and turned to see James with a smile on his face. A mischievous smile.

"May I join you?"

I smiled even more. "Dig in."

He began to tear out pieces and pieces of flesh and through them. I thought of the tape James recorded when he started attacking Bella. I turned to where it was and walked toward it.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought we'd leave a permanent reminder of who brave those two were, but also how weak."

I took the camera, now turned off, and went back to the girl's body. I took out the tape and got a long shard of glass and thrust it into a wall, making the glass into a tiny shelf. I put the tape on it and went to the girl's side again, to retrieve something else to put on display.

I growled and shoved my hand into her chest, hearing and feeling her bones breaking and flesh ripping in the process. I moaned at the sensation and took hold of what I wanted to and pulled my arm away. There, in my hand, lay the once living girl's dead, empty heart.

I grabbed another long shard of glass and put it into the wall next to the tape. On that shard, I put the heart on it.

I ran back to the girl and pried my fingers into her chest again, breaking bones and pulling muscles out of the way as I made my way to the liver. I pulled that out of her and played with it. I held it in one hand while I put the other, which had a few stings of muscles on it, up to my lips. I took the strings into my mouth and swallowed them. The feeling of the flesh in my throat made me want more. So I took a little more and swallowed that. Then I took her liver and began to play with it; squishing it and molding it. Tearing pieces off and digging my fingers into it. Finally, I just ripped the thing in half and threw it in two different directions of the large room.

I noticed I wasn't alone. James was ripping and playing around with her intestines, biting them once in a while. I clawed her throat and grabbed it, crushing it. I pulled at her throat until I ripped it out. I then moved to her stomach, making it into little pieces and throwing them everywhere.

We treated her like we were dissecting a frog. This was much more fun though. Organs and flesh were everywhere you turned. _A death chamber_, I thought. We played with her now useless body until James stopped suddenly.

James snarled low. "What's wrong?"

"The sun's coming up. We should get going. Let the others know to never mess with us."

"Then let's go."

Before we ran away, I went to her body, took another piece of muscle, pt it to my mouth, and let the stings flow down my throat. Then I turned back to my lover and we ran, like we always did and will. Never letting anything, or anyone, get in our way.

**Let me know how you thought it was. In my mind, you don't want to know how this looks. Was it good? Bad? Disgusting? Let me know. Flames are acceptable.**


End file.
